The invention generally relates to a convertible article of clothing. More particularly, the invention relates to an outdoor garment having a waterproof hood that can be turned inside-out to serve as a ventilated carrying bag for the rest of the outdoor garment.
Informed individuals who participate in outdoor activities are well aware of the fact that the weather is unpredictable. Such individuals know that weather conditions may quickly change from sunny and dry to stormy and wet without much warning time. Preparing for extended outdoor excursions often presents conflicting goals. For example, individuals packing for extended backpacking or hiking trips will want to minimize the amount of weight and space that is taken up in their carrying equipment. On the other hand, those acquainted with the importance of weather conditions on exposure and comfort, will understand the necessity of carrying spare dry clothes that can be changed into once an individual is out of the wet conditions.
Various types of outdoor garments are suited to different weather conditions. Those engaging in outdoor activities will recognize the necessity of carrying dry clothes to change into in the event wet weather is encountered. If the weather is windy and rainy, a head-to-toe waterproof suit is most desirable. However, if the day warms up and the sun comes out, one might desire to remove the waterproof suit and conveniently store it. In this situation, it is beneficial to avoid toting around heavy, clumsy spare bags solely for the purpose of storing the wet clothing. As those acquainted with outdoor activities will recognize, a carrying bag is required if the spare dry clothes are to be kept in their dry state.
Prior art discloses an outdoor garment consisting of a jacket with a removable hood which can be converted into a carrying bag. However, this prior art still has the drawback of storing wet clothes in a closed, warm, non-ventilated carrying sack which promotes the growth of mildew.
A need, therefore exists for a functional waterproof hood that converts into a ventilated carrying bag for the rest of the wet outdoor garment. The ventilated carrying bag will allow the wet clothes to dry quickly, preventing mildew growth, which inevitably results from storing wet clothing in a warm air-tight backpack. A need also exists for an outdoor garment that includes a hood that converts into a carrying bag for the garment.
The invention provides a waterproof hood that converts into a ventilated carrying bag for storage of the remainder of the outdoor garment. The ventilated carrying bag prevents mildew growth on the wet outdoor garment by exposing the garment to air. The invention also provides an outdoor garment that includes a hood that converts into a carrying bag for the garment.
Still further objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings.